


Breakdown

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ..but not unwilling if he did know, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex on a Car, negan is an unknowing 3rd party on the other side of the phone, rick is fondly exasperated at his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Rick and Shane's patrol car breaks down on the side of the road.





	Breakdown

It’s the ass-middle of summer, and their police cruiser has just broken down.

Shane’s been under the hood of the car for approximately five minutes, trying to figure out the problem, while Rick leans on the car nearby, sweating his balls off. Eventually Shane pulls back from the car and sighs. Rick quirks an eyebrow.

“I got no fucking clue,” He admits, and Rick chuffs.

“Well, no shit. Hope you didn’t break it even more. What do we do now?”

“I don’t know.” Shane sighs again, rubbing a hand down his face. “I’m going to call the mechanic, maybe the office.. see what they can do.”

“Tell ‘em to hurry,” Rick mumbles. “It’s fucking hot.”

Shane wanders off a bit, pulling out his phone, and Rick tips his head back towards the sun. It’s sweltering out; sweat clings to his skin, making him feel sticky and gross. Shane’s voice fades into the background as he zones out; he thinks the temperature must be in the triple digits by now. His thoughts stray to Carl back at home. He hopes his son his having more luck with the heat than he is..

Shane’s voice comes closer, but Rick doesn’t tune back in until Shane leans on the car right next to him, all in his space. His eyes flutter open and he peers at his partner curiously. Shane smirks.

“I’m on hold,” The other man drawls, hooking a finger into the top button of Rick’s shirt and undoing it. Rick’s eyebrows raise.

“Okay. So?”

Shane doesn’t give him an answer, just leans in closer. His buttons pop one by one as Shane’s hand trails down his chest and belly, and he squirms, frowning.

“What are you doin’?” He says, watching dumbly as Shane opens his uniform. Shane hums, propping his phone between his shoulder and his ear and unbuckling Rick’s belt.

“Best to keep quiet,” Shane murmurs instead of answering, spinning Rick around and pushing him against the car. Rick squeaks, cheeks flushing. “Never know when the call might pick up..”

Rick swallows hard. Shane’s hand opens the front of his pants and slides inside, palming over Rick’s soft cock through his boxers, and Rick makes another strangled sound. Shane’s warm chest is pressed to his back, hips grinding slowly against his ass, although suddenly the heat is the last thing on Rick’s mind.

It’s not unusual for Shane to ask for sex. Hell – they do it quite frequently. Rick enjoys it. But right now, it’s possibly the most inopportune time. “You’re on the _phone_ ,” He hisses, squirming against Shane’s body. Shane chuckles.

“Yeah. That’s why you gotta try to be quiet, Rick, see, so he doesn’t hear you.”

Rick shudders. His dick is beginning to rise with interest under Shane’s hand, and even though he knows they shouldn’t.. “ _Fuck_ ,” He hisses, head dipping, as Shane gives him a little squeeze. “If – if we get caught, this is on you.”

Shane gives another soft chuckle. His strokes are even and slow, grip firm on Rick’s cock, and despite the sticky heat Rick can feel goosebumps raising on his skin. Shane’s so close Rick can hear the hold music coming from the phone. As he approaches full mast Shane draws him out into his pants, hand stroking up over the wet head, and the contact makes his breathing hitch automatically. His head bows, lips parting weakly, and he bucks his hips forward, chasing the friction.

_“King County Mechanics, this is Negan. How can I help you?”_

Oh, Christ. Rick doesn’t know if he can actually do this. He sinks his teeth into his lower lip to keep himself quiet as Shane’s hand continues to work him over.

“Yeah, we had a patrol car break down,” Shane says, voice casual. “We need some help out here.”

_“Alright, can I have your name?”_

Rick shudders as Shane strokes him particularly harshly, struggling to stifle a needy whimper. “Shane. Shane Walsh.”

Rick can feel sweat clinging to his neck, trickling down the sides and dripping to the dirt below. Shane sounds so light and casual, despite the fact he’s grinding hard against Rick’s ass, hard enough for Rick to feel his erection even through all of the layers; Rick doesn’t know how he does it. Rick’s leaking over the other man’s fingers, body trembling and breaths coming as soft, needy gasps, and Shane..

Shane’s hand slips from his pants and lifts to his lips, two fingers passing over the lower one. He opens his mouth obediently, and the digits slip in over his tongue. He sucks lightly on them, eyelashes fluttering.

_“Okay, and where’s your car?”_

“I think we just passed, uh..” Shane pauses for a moment, thinking, although Rick can’t help wondering if he’s _truly_ thinking or if the needy shiver that runs down his spine has anything to do with the hesitation. “Exit 2.”

_“Exit 2, huh? You’re pretty far out.”_

“Yessir,” Shane chuckles. He tucks the phone between his shoulder and ear again in order to have both hands to pull Rick’s pants and boxers down, withdrawing his slicked fingers from Rick’s mouth as he does so. “Got sent out a ways. It’s within your help, right?”

_“It’s close enough. I’ll cover it. So what’s wrong with the car?”_

“Tell you the truth, man? I don’t know.” Shane gives a little laugh. His fingers dip down and carefully circle Rick’s hole, teasing, and Rick bites back a frustrated groan. Leave it to Shane to fucking _tease_ him when they’re low on time.

_“Alright, one second. Maybe I can walk you through something. Let me bring up.. hang on..”_

Shane pushes both fingers in, and Rick bites hard on his forearm to keep down the moan that threatens to escape him. His cock twitches and throbs between his legs and he has to fight the urge to rock back; as it is his legs tremble and his back arches a little, desperate for more. Shane quickly begins to work him open, fingers moving quickly in and out and scissoring inside him. Rick buries his face in his elbow to muffle a desperate whine.

He can hear papers shuffling on the other end of the phone line, but everything seems muffled and distorted. All he can really focus on is Shane’s lightly callused fingers opening him up, massaging his insides, stretching him out so _good_. His breathing is labored with his efforts to keep quiet – but luckily there’s a solution to that quickly.

_“Okay. Can you look under the hood for me?”_

“Give me a second,” Shane says. He pulls his fingers from Rick’s body and pulls the slighter man over to where he can see under the car. He nudges Rick to the ground and hastily opens his pants, mouthing a quick _finger yourself_ to Rick, who obeys. “Okay,” He continues, once he can see the engine and other such parts. “Just a warning, though, you’re gonna have to be pretty descriptive.. I don’t know jack shit about cars.” He gives another short laugh, fingers winding into Rick’s curls and guiding Rick’s face to the bulge in his underwear. Rick mouths over it obediently, eyes flicking up to Shane’s face.

Rick can’t hear the other side of the conversation anymore, so instead he focuses on Shane. He licks over the damp spot in the other man’s plaid boxers for a moment before drawing out Shane’s flushed cock, and if his mouth waters a little, that’s his business. He drags his tongue up along the underside and then sucks gently on the tip, eyelashes fluttering. He feels Shane’s grip tighten on his hair, trying to pull him in, but he doesn’t, not yet. If Shane was going to tease him, then he’s going to tease right back.

He pulls back and focuses for a moment on his own fingers inside himself. Shane has made the way easy, so all he has to do is rock his hips, peering up at the man with what he hopes is a sly sort of look. Shane’s brows are furrowed with frustration, cheeks pink, and the expression sends a thrill through Rick’s body.

“Yeah, I see it,” Shane says into the phone, voice betraying none of his distress, but he gives Rick’s hair a very pointed warning pull – an _it’s time to stop fucking around_  pull. Rick gives in, leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head of Shane’s cock. At once precome smears onto his tongue – not that he’s complaining.

“Okay, I got it. One second.” Shane leans over, and he uses this as an opportunity to push himself further into Rick’s mouth. Rick takes it obediently. He runs his tongue along what he can reach, along the sensitive vein on the underside and over the leaking tip, and his reward is Shane’s hand wrapping harder in his curls. The only other indication of Shane’s pleasure is the shaking hitch of his breath that only Rick picks up on.

He bobs his head obediently then, falling into an easy rhythm that they’ve done a million times. With each downward movement he takes more of Shane in, until the other man’s cock slips into his throat and he nearly gags, at which point he wraps his hand around the rest and strokes what he can’t fit. Shane halfway controls him, mostly pulling his head closer and closer even when he chokes. His eyelashes flutter, throat tensing up automatically, and he glances up at his partner, meeting Shane’s hooded brown eyes.

His fingers stutter a little inside himself, and the shaky movement makes the digits rub against his prostate. The sharp pleasure makes him jolt, and between that and Shane’s desperate pulling on the back of his head he swallows Shane all the way down until his nose is buried in the dark curls at the base. Tears prick his eyes and slip down his cheeks, but Shane holds him there until he struggles. As soon as Shane lets go he recoils back, panting harshly and rubbing at his stinging eyes. Shane mouths an apology at him.

“I don’t see that,” Shane says into the phone, running a hand sympathetically through Rick’s hair, and Rick sits back. He fingers himself leisurely for a few moments while Shane peers under the hood, preparing himself for Shane’s inevitable fucking.

“Yeah, sorry.. I just don’t know enough about cars.” Shane gives a slight chuckle and nudges Rick to his feet. He rests a hand between Rick’s shoulderblades and leans the slighter man against the card, pressing up against Rick from behind so Rick can feel his leaking cock. “You should probably just.. come out here.”

_“Well, at least you’re honest. That’s a breath of fresh air, to tell you the truth.”_ The man – Negan, Rick remembers – says, and Rick can hear the amused tone of his voice. Shane huffs a laugh.

“You get people lying about their car knowledge?”

_“Oh, you wouldn’t believe the amount of people that do that. Get all huffy that they know shit, but as soon as I start tellin’ ‘em instructions, turns out they don’t know an engine from a battery.”_ The man laughs, and Shane chuckles too, using one hand to line his cock up with Rick’s hole.

“Well, I’m gonna own it,” Shane says lightly, pushing into Rick as he does so. Rick’s head dips and he bites back a hiss of mixed discomfort and pleasure. “I don’t know jack about cars. We’ll just need some professional help.”

_“Yeah, I can tell. Alright. Just off exit two, right?”_

“That’s it.” Shane agrees, giving a harsh snap of his hips that buries him fully inside Rick. Rick bites down on his own forearm hard enough to nearly draw blood, back arching desperately, in order to stifle the yelp that rises in his chest. “How soon will you be able to get here?”

Oh, God, please let him take forever, Rick thinks desperately, and he’s pleased when Negan says, _“Probably an hour or so. Can you boys wait that long?”_

“Oh, yeah, I think so.” Shane chuckles, patting Rick’s ass, and Rick shudders. “We’ll find something to do until you arrive..”

_“Alright. Stay safe.”_

“We will. Thank you. Buh-bye.”

Rick barely catches Negan’s _“bye”_ before Shane hangs up. Rick finally lets out the needy, high-pitched whine that’s been struggling to escape from the very beginning, and Shane chuckles, leaning over him and kissing at his neck.

“Don’t – _ah_ – don’t you ever d-do that again,” Rick pants, gasping as Shane pulls back so just the head is left inside him, crying out as Shane thrusts hard back into him. Shane purrs against his skin.

“Do what, baby?”

“Don’t – don’t talk on the ph-phone when you’re – _ooh_ – when you’re fucking me.” Rick shudders and arches as Shane gives another thrust that shakes his body, lips falling open around a moan. “That was – that was the hardest..”

“You liked it,” Shane chuckles, lips brushing against his ear. “Come on, Rick. You were so fucking hard the whole time.. hell, you willingly shoved my dick down your throat. Don’t tell me it didn’t turn you on.”

Rick groans weakly, burying his face in his arms. Shane has a point – the thought of someone on the phone hearing them fucking, trying to keep his voice down so they aren’t caught – it had admittedly gotten him a little hot under the collar. Shane begins to thrust hard and fast into him, hooking one arm under one of his knees and hefting it up, and he cries out in pleasure, toes curling. The position is a bit awkward, considering he’s still half wearing his pants, but Shane’s thick cock in him feels so good he doesn’t care. He bucks his hips back, reaching back to clutch at Shane’s hips.

“Just a secret little exhibitionist, aren’t you,” Shane pants, fucking into him relentlessly and shaking his body. “Love having your tight hole violated in public.”

Rick whines. “Yes-yeah,” He gasps, a moan tearing itself from his throat. “ _Oh, Shane_ – love, love you fucking me, _oh fuck-_ ”

Shane’s free arm wraps around his waist, fingers curling snugly around Rick’s neglected cock. Rick arches, tensing automatically, and Shane groans in pleasure. Shane nuzzles against his neck, sucking and kissing at the sweat-damped skin, and thrusts harder, eliciting high, needy cries from the slighter man.

“Fuck, Rick,” Shane mutters, panting hotly. “My good little slut – _mm.._ so tight, baby. So good for me.”

Rick gives another whine. He loves Shane’s cock sliding in and out of him, pounding him relentlessly, setting his whole body on fire with how good it feels. Then Shane pulls out without warning, and Rick’s eyes fly open, a shocked noise tearing from his throat. Shane turns him over and yanks his pants and underwear off, then hitches both of his legs up and shoves back inside. Rick cries out. It feels so _good_ ; he arches his back, one arm resting on the car, the other thrown desperately around Shane’s neck.

“O-oh, hell,” Shane grunts happily, burying his face in Rick’s shoulder. “So – so good..” His voice is shaking, and he seems almost unable to get the words out. It’s better than Rick is doing, though; his thoughts are blank, and all he can do is give hitching little moans and cries of pleasure, fingers curled in Shane’s hair. His cock throbs and leaks between them, and oh, _Christ_ , he doesn’t think he’s going to last like this.

“Sh-Shane,” He gasps, throwing his head back as Shane thrusts against his prostate, “ _Ooh_ – I’m gonna, gonna co-come, please-”

“Yeah?” Shane breathes. “Gonna come with me balls deep inside you?”

Rick nods wordlessly, clinging desperately to the other man. Shane doesn’t stop, not for a moment; instead he thrusts even harder, faster, trying to bring Rick to orgasm. Well, Rick thinks – if he wants it so bad, who is Rick to refuse? Rick lets himself come hard between them, head bowing, lips parting around a soundless cry of ecstasy, and only then does Shane pause, seated completely inside Rick. Rick shakes and pants in his arms, brows furrowed with pleasure.

“Easy, baby,” Shane whispers against his temple. “I got you, I’m here.”

Rick swallows hard. Trying to come down is easier said than done, so when Shane pulls out and helps him stand on his feet he thinks he might just collapse into the grass. “You didn’-didn’t come,” He mumbles, glancing at Shane’s still-stiff cock. Shane chuckles.

“I didn’t,” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to Rick’s temple and pulling open the passenger door behind the slighter man. “But _you_ are gonna help me out.”

Rick frowns, a little confused, and tentatively begins to sink back to his knees. Shane stops him, though, chuckling, and begins to undress, and he watches almost hungrily, gaze drawn to each inch of newly bared skin. Once Shane’s down to just the white t-shirt under his uniform he settles into the passenger seat and tips it back, then pats his lap.

“Come sit,” He drawls, smirking a little, and Rick flushes. Still; Rick obeys, crawling into his lap and eagerly getting in position to ride him. He rests his hands on Rick’s hips, guides Rick down onto his cock and eliciting soft, breathy little whimpers from the slighter man.

“ _Ah_ – Shane..” Rick sighs dreamily, eyes slipping shut, as he sinks down fully. “F-feels so.. ‘m too sensitive..”

“You feel fantastic, though,” Shane groans, pleased, as Rick begins to rock happily in his lap. “ _Christ_. Won’t – ngh – won’t be long, baby.”

Rick leans his hands on either side of Shane’s head and rolls his hips leisurely. The friction in him is almost painful in its pleasure, but the look of sheer pleasure on Shane’s face is worth it – brown eyes closed, brows drawn and teeth sunk into his lower lip. Rick rides him eagerly, tensing periodically and getting low groans of pleasure in response.

“Come here,” He growls shakily, one large hand wrapping around the back of Rick’s neck and dragging him down. “Wanna kiss you while I screw your fucking brains out.”

Rick moans openly as Shane’s lips crash against his own. He’s really starting to hurt now, between the over-sensitization of his insides and the burn of his muscles from working so hard, and the heat isn’t helping anything – but he’ll be damned if he stops before Shane comes.

“Baby,” He whines, fingers winding into Shane’s hair. “Baby, baby, come, please, need you to come.”

“Almost there,” Shane whispers weakly, hands sliding to grasp Rick’s ass. “I’m almost there, Rick, keep going.”

Rick does. It burns, it feels good; his head is spinning and all he can focus on is bouncing hard in Shane’s lap, panting desperately. He can feel Shane’s cock throbbing and twitching hot inside him, leaking wetly, and really, all he wants is Shane to come.

“ _Please_ ,” He begs. “Please..”

“Yeah?” Shane pants, propping himself up on one elbow and holding Rick’s forehead to his own. “You want me to come inside you? Wanna deal with the mechanic with my come leaking out of you?”

“Ye-yeah,” Rick gasps, eyelashes fluttering. “Yes, please, want it. Wanna be yours. _Please_ , Shane.”

Shane groans, brows furrowing. His dick gives another needy throb and in another few rocks of Rick’s hips he’s coming, shooting into Rick’s body in hot ropes. Rick shakes and pants on top of him, his breaths warm on Rick’s throat, and for a few short moments they hold each other, trembling and coming down together.

“We should get dressed,” Rick mumbles against the top of Shane’s head, fingers stroking through the other man’s dark hair. “Get ready for when the mechanic comes.”

Shane grumbles reluctantly as Rick hops off, stumbling a little, but nonetheless he sits up and leans down for his clothes. After a moment he throws Rick a little smirk, eyebrows raised.

“What?” Rick says, frowning. Shane’s smirk widens.

“You think the mechanic would be down for a threesome?” Shane drawls, an amused lilt to his voice, and Rick shakes his head, eyes rolling.

“Put your goddamn pants on, Walsh.”


End file.
